Passes and Paintbrushes
by superhighschoollevelskylord
Summary: Ishimaru Kiyotaka is the best Hall Monitor in Japan. When he meets Rin Tezuka, how will he handle her lifestyle?


Ishimaru was a new transfer student to Yamaku Academy, but he knew his friends were also attending. Naegi Makoto, Junko Enoshima, Togami Byakuya, Fukawa Touko, Mondo Oowada, and even Kirigiri Kyouko. Everyone from his class last year was here, and even though they were in different classes now they were still at the same school. They met up at lunch sometimes, but Ishimaru only stayed with Chihiro and Mondo, his closer friends. They often chatted about this and that, but Ishimaru felt like he needed to enforce the rules at this school some more.. So he scouted out the Student Council, and met its two, no, three members at work. Hisao Nakai, Shizune Hakamichi, and Misha Miikado were the only members of the council so far. "...?" Shizune was at a loss for words when she heard that someone actually wanted to join the student council without pressure from them. So of course after Ishimaru was accepted, he did a lot of unimportant things, but decided to be more strict about the rules in Yamaku. But when a smaller student, Emi Ibarazaki crashed into Hisao, it made Ishimaru mad. He worked very hard to get those rules set in stone, and now some little lady was just going to act like they weren't important? Hisao had a heart condition, a mild one at most, but it was still important. Had she hit him any harder he could have been injured big time. "Oh gosh! I'm.. so sorry!" Emi apologized quickly and frowned. "It was an accident.." She began, before Ishimaru cut her off. "Miss Ibarazaki, I do believe that is your name, running in the halls is strictly against the rules! If you had hit Hisao here any harder, he could have been hurt!" Emi got up and looked like she was about to cry from this yelling. "But.. It was an accident.. I didn't mean to do it.." Emi closed her eyes and pouted at the taller, boring rules enforcer.

Later, Ishimaru decided it would be nice to check out the art club. He entered the room only to find a sleeping lady with auburn hair. "!" Ishimaru was shocked to find her sleeping on top of the desks. Not just at the chair, but on the desk! "Hello?" He whispered and then walked closer to her. She stirred a little and looked up at Ishimaru. "Hello." She mumbled before closing her eyes again. "Should you really be sleeping on a desk like this?" Ishimaru asked before looking over the girl. She had no arms, auburn hair, and boys clothing on. She was also sleeping on a desk. Why was she in the art room if she had no arms? How did she paint like that, was it easy? Maybe she used her mouth to paint, or maybe even her toes. But wouldn't that be hard? Ishimaru was confused by this girl, who got off the table she layed on not moments before. "I'm Rin. Rin Tezuka. Tezuka Rin. I don't have arms." She introduced herself in a rather bored manner. "I am Ishimaru. Ishimaru Kiyotaka. Kiyotaka Ishimaru. I'm the Super High School Level Hall Monitor. Maybe you've heard of me, because I haven't heard of you. But it is a pleasure to make your aacquaintanceship Miss Tezuka." Rin grinned slightly and nodded "Ishimaru. I've heard of you once, I think." Ishimaru was elated to hear this. It wasn't everyday that someone was noticed for being a hall monitor. But he was a SHSL Hall Monitor. Which was an extraordinary feat. "So why are you in the art room? Do you come here just to sleep?" Rin replied with another bored tone "No, genius, I come here to paint. Come here." She instructed him to follow her over to the easel where an unfinished painting was. She sat at the chair in front of the painting and tilted back a bit to grab a paintbrush with her toes. She dipped the brush in a deep blue paint and raised her foot to the canvas. Soon enough Ishimaru was entranced by such painting skills. They were almost unheard of. Her style itself was spooky. It didn't make any sense, some parts did, but other parts were just.. there. "What.. Is that?" Ishimaru pointed to a blotch on the canvas in the shape of a fish. "That's a fish, Ishimaru-kun."

After almost two hours of just sort of sitting at the painting, Rin declared it to be done. It was a jumble of fish and unknown items. Ishimaru could pick out a bird, a fish, and an eye in the mess of a painting. Somehow, it was appealing to him, even though it didn't make much sense. "So what are you going to do with this painting? Are you going to hang it up somewhere?" Ishimaru questioned. "I don't know yet. I will find out something to do with it eventually. I'll keep it somehow." Rin replied without much concern, as always. Ishimaru's stomach growled just quiet enough that he could keep it under wraps, but loud enough that Rin could hear. "Do you want to get some dinner with me?" Ishimaru thought about this question for a moment before nodding slightly. "It won't be a date, I think." Rin continued which made Ishimaru blush. "Wh-what?! I wasn't signing up for a date, just some food. Maybe I can introduce you to Fujisaki-kun and my aniki, Mondo. They're nice people. Well, Fujisaki-kun is. Mondo can be accepting of others with the right conditions. I hope he's acceptant of you, Tezuka-kun." Ishimaru rambled on and on before finally exiting the room with Rin. Their meal was okay, but it wasn't the best. It wasn't like it was homemade or anything. If it was, then that would be great, but sadly it wasn't, and it wasn't even hot. More like, lukewarm. However it made him feel less hungry, which was good, and now he could chat with Rin some more. Since school was over, they couldn't really just go back to the art room, so they just stood in the hallway talking about this and that. When it came time for Rin to go back to her dorm room, Ishimaru was a bit sad. He didn't have anybody to talk to now, but he was able to think about what would happen tomorrow. He would probably go back to the art room to find Rin, and then go get Chihiro and Mondo to introduce them to her. It was going to be a fun day of rule enforcing and finding people. Maybe they could all be friends and eat lunch together. That would be fun, Ishimaru thought.


End file.
